Providing a collection of software assets, such as in a software library, for use in a large enterprise such as by way of example and not by way of limitation, a large enterprise or company having numerous sites arranged in a plurality of business entities may present a number of issues. Software assets may be requested by a company employee or another authorized user of the library. Existing software assets may require updating. Source of a software asset may need to be determined to assure that license agreements in place are not violated or for another reason. Other issues may arise, as may be understood by those skilled in the art of software asset administration.
It would be advantageous to have a centralized, standardized system and method for managing a software asset for inclusion in a software library or similar centralized software repository.
It would be further advantageous to have a standardized system and method for managing a software asset providing a single portal tool for supporting the life cycle of a software asset, including acquisition, updating, evaluating and other aspects of managing a software asset for an enterprise.